This invention relates to the safety of riders, and more particularly to the reduction of the risk of injury resulting from entanglement of the rider in the reins when the rider is thrown from a horse.
The risk to animals wearing collars, halters or the like around their neck is well known and various devices have been devised to protect the animal. For example, the Dalton U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,674 dated May 5, 1964 is directed to a safety dog collar which has a latch releasable in response to twisting so that a dog may free himself from the collar in the event it becomes entangled in the underbrush. Further by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,366 dated Mar. 15, 1983 is directed to a safety halter or bridle for a horse which includes a spring clip on the headstall or portion encircling the neck of the horse, so that the horse may free himself in the event that the halter becomes caught on a fence post or other structure.
Reins for animals such as horses are generally made of a single piece of leather buckled at both ends to the bridle adjacent the bit. Frequently, reins are made in two independent straps which are knotted or buckled together adjacent the saddle. The attachment of the reins together to form an unbroken loop is necessary to prevent inadvertent loss of one rein by the rider.
However, such reins pose a serious risk for the rider as contrasted with the horse. Riders are occasionally thrown from their mounts, and entanglement with the reins is not uncommon. In most cases, the thrown rider is able to effect disengagement from the reins before serious injury occurs, but the occasion of the thrown rider often results from circumstances which the mount has been startled, causing it to bolt. In the absence of immediate disentanglement from the reins, the rider may be dragged by the mount and serious injury, even death, is likely to result.
Reins are often expensive. They are generally made of good quality leather and may be decorated with silver ornaments. Damage to the rein is also to be avoided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel safety insert for reins which will effect the separation of the rein in the event of sufficient tension and thus protect both the rider and the rein.
In one embodiment, the safety insert of the present invention comprises a short strap insertable into the rein. It is known to construct reins for horses or like animals which are made in sections so that a portion of the rein may be manually disconnected and used, e.g., as a hitching strap. U.S. Pat. No. 631,483 dated Aug. 22, 1899 discloses a multiple section rein of this type. However, applicant is unaware of the division of a rein into separable portions for safety purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel insert for a rein which is separable under predetermined tension to protect both the rider and the rein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel insert for a rein connected thereto by a frangible buckle.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.